The present invention disclosed herein relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including an emissive element and a reflective element and its driving method.
As information and communication industries are developed drastically, display devices usage is increased. Recently, display devices satisfying requirements such as lower power, lightweight, thin thickness and high resolution are required. According to these requirements, a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting display using organic light emitting characteristics is under development.
The organic light emitting display is a next generation display device having a self light emitting property. Compared to the liquid crystal display, the organic light emitting display shows excellent performances in terms of viewing angle, contrast ratio, response time, and power consumption. Additionally, since the organic light emitting display does not require a backlight, it may be manufactured to be lightweight and compact.
The organic light emitting display shows excellent contrast performance compared to the liquid crystal display. However, when an external light source of more than a predetermined intensity is incident, the organic light emitting display's visibility may be deteriorated. In order to improve this, a reflective-emissive complex display device realized by combining an organic light emitting mode and a reflective liquid crystal mode was suggested before.